Leon Phoenix
Leon Phoenix is without a shadow of doubt a crowd pleaser. From his very first day in Dynamite Championship Wrestling he worked the crowd and got them riled up every week. He won the Hardcore title, United States Championship, and The World Heavyweight belt all during his tenure there. He took a couple years off on injury with a shattered ankle before making a return to Revolution Wrestling. He won the Congressional title there before moving onto its sister federation, Ring of Pride and Excellence. There, he became a Tag Team champion along with Blaze and left due to the re-emergence of his first federation, Dynamite Championship Wrestling! He is currently employed, but waiting his first bit of action. Before Dynamite Championship Wrestling He was a prodigy brought into Deep South Wrestling. He didn't last long as he had a match with some jobber and took a stiff punch, cracking his jaw and forcing him to take some time off. He was let go by the company, failing to reach the big time. Around this time, Dynamite Championship Wrestling was coming up out of the waterworks and signed him to a 1 year deal. He was desperate and ready to make a name for himself, joining up in what would become the best move of his career. In DCW He came in strong, winning his first 10 or so bouts. Winning the Hardcore champion during its inception. He never lost the belt, but it was taken off of him when he won the United States Championship, sighting that it was beneath him. Later on, he would join The CORE (The Coalition of Rebuilding and Evolution) with his newfound friend Showtime. He would also recruit his long-time friend Cloud Bishop, whom would enter the company shortly thereafter. He would beat the current champion Jeff Jarrett, but by Disqualification. He was managed for a short period by former WWE Diva Trish Stratus. She was on birth control at the time. Later, he was finally given a chance to shine as he took on Ice and, then champion, Slayer for the belt at Rage in the Cage. He won after a hellacious, brutal match-up. And stood tall at the top of the cage. The CORE was on top of the wrestling world. He held the title until forced to retire via injury to DCW Hall of Famer Mike Hughes. Breaking his patella and proclaimed unable to walk again after the event. He left DCW with a heavy heart, but promised that he would not 'Go out like that.' The Return Leon Phoenix, after a 2 year hiatus of rehabbing his leg finally was able to come back to the ring. But by this time Dynamite Championship Wrestling was put out of business. He joined with Showtime in Revolution Wrestling. He signed one of the biggest contracts in company history as there was a bidding war for him, hearing of his comeback. People wondered why he was getting paid so much, but all of that chatter stopped as Leon Phoenix rose up the ranks quickly, winning the Congressional title in his second match-up, rolling up then champion The Luna Chick for a 3-count. He held onto this title for months. Taking on all comers, and never shying away. Eventually though, in a Fatal-Fourway match the belt was taken off of him as Johnny "The Idol" Thompson pinned another Revolution superstar to take the belt off of Leon. Shortly thereafter, Leon Phoenix was fed up with Revolution management, and his contract expired. Revolution attempted to resign him but to no avail, as he sighted character issues and made his way to Revolution's sister federation, Ring of Pride and Excellence (ROPE). DCW Reborn His stay in ROPE didn't last long however, as just after he won the Tag Team titles, he was offered a contract to go back to DCW, which had recently re-opened his doors. And for much less money, and with no care to hold onto the lower level title he had, he jumped ship to go home. He is still with DCW, and is helping run the day to day operations behind the scenes, as well as feuding with "Owner" Tex McGraw. Achievements Dynamite Championship Wrestling Hardcore Champion (1x) Dynamite Championship Wrestling United States Champion (1x) Dynamite Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion (1x) R'evolution Wrestling' Congressional Champion (1x) Revolution Wrestling 24/7 Champion (10x) Ring of Pride and Excellence Tag Team Champion (1x) Dynamite Championship Wrestling Vice President (Current) 'Revolution, ROPE, and DCW part-time match-writer ' Personal life Leon Phoenix, although never married, does have one child. He has been linked to many of the Hollywood circle, although he will only say that he has dated Gabrielle Union. Rumors have linked him with Hilary Duff, Trish Stratus, Mila Kunis, and Kelly Clarkson...but he'll plead the 5th if asked about any and all of them. So no woman, or women can be cleared as Phoenix estates at the moment.